slenderfortressnonofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Dipsy
Dipsy is a boss in Slender Fortress. There are 2 versions of Dipsy in this page. Different stats,also. Description "It was green and carried a chainsaw. But worse of all it had no head, yet it was still alive." 'Dipsy '(sometimes called Dipsy Chainsaw) is one of antagonists from slendytubbies series. Phase 1 He has exactly the same appearance than his dead body, with the only exception that he wields a chainsaw, he also has a paler fur & he has less blood on his body. Phase 2 He looks completely different than his previous appearance; He now looks like a reptilian/sea monster, has small spikes coming out of his arms, legs, and back, and has a rather saturated skin. His face looks swollen, with no nose, red eyes and sharp teeth. He doesn't have an abdominal screen. Dipsy (1st Phase) is the threat of Chapter 3 - Run Away. Before The Guardian reaches the Satellite Station, Dipsy entered the facility and killed everyone, except one named Ron, that he'll dismember after the latter spoke to Guardian. He'll then chase White Tubbie from a short distance before being killed by a security laser. In Slender Fortress Dipsy appears as a chaser with medium speed. He have green glow so player can see him easily his search range have 860 units also he have very high fov and he can hear sounds from very far distance. He is stunnable but this is very risky because dipsy instakill on hit so if player have luck with random crits player can easily stun him and escape. Also he have one copy.In sf2 he is very bloody like his corpse in teletubby land. Lake Dipsy The Lake Dipsy is a complete reskin of the Headless Dipsy (also known as Chainsaw Dipsy),except being much taller,having spikes on his skin,sharper teeth and red eyes. He is the threat of the Teletubby Lake. He patrols around the map and stay near each custards for a little while. He will chase the player after spotting it, but will lose interest if it gets too far away. This version of Dipsy is easier than previous version but this version dont have model glow and no search and chase themes, he is pretty slow so any class can outrun him but he have 50 seconds chase duration, search range 6,666 units and almost instantly will start chasing after noticing player also he have one copy.When he will notice player he will make loud scream like in slendytubbies 2. His attack have very big range and he kill on one hit(It is a reference to the original Lake Dipsy and Headless Dipsy mechanics,as they instakill). His attack speed is not so fast but dont even try to stun him he is NOT stunnable. Triva * Dipsy chainsaw use appearance from Slendytubbies 3 but have small improvements anduse animations from Slendytubbies 2. * Dipsy Lake use appearance from Slendytubbies 2 because look more like teletubbie and is kinda scarier. Gallery Allgang.jpg|All slendytubbies gang Dipsylake087b.png|Dipsy Lake in game Dchainsawlight.png|Dipsy Chainsaw appearance in game 1 Dchainsawdark.jpg|Dipsy Chainsaw appearance in game 2 Category:Bosses Category:Chasers